Nostalgia de una sombra
by escarlatarol
Summary: El tiempo pasa pero me es inherente, la muerte me es ajena, puedo sufrir, puedo sangrar, pero aún vivo. Esto es la clase de vida que elegí, la tonta ingenuidad que me llevo a tétricos desgarros en mi corazón. Ya sabía que eso pasaría, aun así esperaba algo que nunca llego. Ya solo me toca mover los hilos, quitar el telón y comenzar acabar esta historia para así, poder...
1. No me pagan por entretenerlos

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NADA**

Este escrito se hace sin ánimos de lucro, lo único que me pertenece son mis creaciones personales: trama argumentativa distinta al canon de algunas series, los OC (Original Character), mundos genuinos y únicos, entre otros.

Series/Anime/Manga/Libros/Juegos de PC que no me pertenecen junto a sus respectivos/as dueños/propietarios son:

 **Fate Extra:** TYPEMOON.

 **Ayakashi Ghost Guild:** Zynga.

 **Fable:** Peter Molyneux.

 **Highschool DxD:** Ichiei Ishibumi.


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 **Avisos de lectura:**

" Mm… joven consentido. " Diálogos entre mortales e inmortales.

' _Eres muy joven para matar._ ' Pensamientos entre mortales e inmortales.

 **[ ¡¿Qué has dicho vosotros?! ]** Diálogos/pensamientos de entidades selladas.

* * *

Recuerdo la inocencia de mi niñez. Esa etapa que queme hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún no había pervertido mi mente ingenua. Una añoranza que no vale la pena lamentar. Es mejor tener una nostalgia que seguir lamentando y deshacerme con el cruel tiempo imparable en sus sombríos ejes repetitivos.

Debo seguir adelante, más tarde puedo sufrir y lamentar por el pasado, mi pasado.

Mi vida como humano terminó prematuramente, llevándome a la tumba muchas decepciones que pueden asquear a los más sensibles en "ciertas" áreas de la existencia.

No contribuí bastante en cuidar el planeta de mi primera vida con devoción, ¿por qué hacerlo, si ya estaba perdido desde antes de nacer? Sin embargo, no es excusa de evadir responsabilidad con la madre Tierra, que fielmente nos acobijo en su manto celosamente inexistente aun cuando ya se encontraba en sus últimas. En verdad, fui un desagradecido en aquel entonces.

Puede que, como yo no estaba satisfecho con mi forma de vivir y lo duro de mi infancia y adolescencia tardía habían sido. Me dieron otra oportunidad cuando volví nacer como un bebé, en algún mundo paralelo de mi planeta menos contaminado y escaso de "pobreza", como también la guerra era inexistente en esa dimensión.

Disfrute de una buena educación y realice amistades duraderas. Fui reacio a tener familia propia, no sentía que lo merecía. Por tanto, preferí ayudar a mis sobrinos, sobrinas, tíos y tías en lo mejor posibles cuando una nueva cara llegaba a nuestras vidas.

Que alegría. Fue emocionante y triste con el nacimiento y defunción entre los miembros de mi familia.

Al final de mi segunda vida, deje mi herencia repartida entre algunos de mi familia y el resto fue a parar como una generosa donación a empresas de buen corazón.

Curiosamente volví a nacer, por tercera vez, pero ya no era tan alegre como lo fue mis dos anteriores vidas: en su lugar, fui tratado de la peor forma posible por mis llamados "padres" y ridiculizados por mi supuesta "familia". Mis "amigos" solo se interesaban en lo que podía sacarme y utilizarme hasta que fuera una piñata vacía. No existía piedad o misericordia en aquel mundo paralelo.

Sinceramente ese fue un largo periodo semi eterno en mí existir. En verdad, esa dimensión puede considerarse como un mundo abandonado por Dios.

Por lo menos no estuve implicado en su destrucción, ellos mismo se encargaron de hacerlo.

A Partir de mi tercera vida, deje de contar cuantas veces reencarne. Con cada nueva oportunidad fui aburriéndome hasta tal grado que la muerte ya no me asustaba tanto, casi. Mejor dicho, fui siendo cada vez más arriesgado. Quería volver a sentir mi corazón a latir aceleradamente en situaciones de mucho estrés. Sentirme "vivo" para alejarme de una vida estancada pero deprimentemente repetitiva. Por tanto, empecé a gustarme el pensamiento de estudiar áreas que evitaba por considerarme muy malo, hasta ser aceptable a mí parecer.

Participe en guerras, fuera voluntariamente o no, de causas justas o injustas. Me fusilaban al saltarme órdenes que en mi "cuestionable" moral no podía realizar. Traicionaba cuando era necesario, no solo por mi supervivencia sino la de otros que todavía su luz no han terminado de apagarse, ni siquiera era su momento si podía evitarse.

Nunca me considere un héroe. Tampoco quise serlo, solo la historia y los que aprendía de ella pueden juzgar lo que quisieran.

Hubo momentos en que llegue a perder fe en la humanidad.

Menos mal que la minoría hacía que mis reflexiones pasarán a un plano sin importancia.

Recuerdo que una vez, en una vida donde reinaba la ley de selección natural, empecé interactuar con deidades. Seres de otro "mundo" que, de una u otra manera, hice resaltarme entre otros humanos por acciones pocos convencionales de esa era, época o lo que sea; por el simple hecho de poner en práctica mi conocimiento de supervivencia "novedosa" debido a la experiencia acumulado por reencarnarme. Cabe resaltar que mi conducta educada y sencilla, pero humilde, fue simplemente otro rasgo más para su sorpresa.

No tengo palabras para describir todo lo que llegue a experimentar y vivir al lado de incontables dioses. Fue una maravilla. Emocionante, incómodo, agradable…

Simplemente, fue una de las mejores experiencias que pude tener en mi aparente "inmortalidad". Fue un "génesis" pacífico. Lástima que todo lo bueno tiene un día que terminar.

* * *

Cuanto más uno vive, recuerdos agridulces se amontonan en el inconsciente de dicho individuo. El tiempo imperturbable avanza con indiferencia sobre los restos de lo que, alguna vez fue de conocimiento común para los efímeros, reducido a un anatema amorfo por los nuevos historiadores del mañana.

…

Verdad innegable… sendero del desierto sin fin…

Logro inmaculado inalcanzable… meta nostálgica del hombre melancólicamente decidido… sendero desprovisto de mentes lucidas…

Tristeza imparable, llantos de una madre a la espera de su hijo resuenan haciendo eco… los jóvenes crecen y mueren prematuramente, mientras los ancianos sus vidas se alargan para estar contemplando el infierno en la tierra sin mucha opción…

Y…

… en medio de esta tétrica vista inmutable, me encuentro presente como un simple observador inválido… desnutrido de una feroz fuerza para llegar a ser solo una sombra de mi antiguo yo…

… En verdad, ¿cuánto ha caído este poderoso campeón de Gaia?…

… … …

… …

…

" … "

" ... ¿G-gaia, eres tú? "

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bien, espero darles una verdadera intriga con esta historia, utilizare solo un prólogo ya que mi anterior fanfic murió por: bloqueo mental, revoltijo de ideas, ofensa existencial contra mi propia religión, entre otros.

Al comienzo la historia girara en el universo de TYPEMOON, para tener una base del cual voy usar en profundizar en este SI-OC de manera más creíble.

Actualizare cuando pueda. Espero poder seguir adelante y no dejarlo a medio terminar.

Por último les dejare una nueva lista de parámetros exclusivamente de los hijos y campeones de Gaia, los cuales son contraparte por defecto - con "ligeros" aumentos de habilidades - de los perros de Alaya; Esas dos entidades tienen una relación muy compleja.

 **Rangos y descripciones:**

 **EX:** Rango en la cual pocos seres existenciales alcanzan, representa el poder en bruto de una deidad creadora o destructora.

 **SSS:** Rango más alto que una deidad puede alcanzar, en ella se encuentran los principales líderes de varios panteones.

 **SS:** Rango representativo a deidades menores.

 **S:** Rango representativo a Budas, Santos, semidioses y aquellos que apenas alcanzan la senda de la divinidad.

 **EP:** Rango del cual se encuentran los grandes héroes mortales quienes llevaron sus cuerpos sobrepasando los límites, a costa de la reducción de su vida útil.

 **AA:** Rango donde por lo general están clasificados seres sobrenaturales de origen divino o malévolo.

 **A:** Rango alcanzado por los mortales quienes llevaron un régimen inhumano para enfrentarse casi en igualdad a los seres sobrenaturales.

 **B:** Rango de un mortal importante bendecido por las deidades.

 **C:** Rango de un mortal que se destaca entre lo mejor de su misma especie.

 **D:** Rango de un mortal que supera con creces a su propio especie.

 **E:** Rango de un mortal capaz de defenderse de las diversas criaturas del reino animal.

 **F:** Rango del cual están la gran mayoría de los mortales. Presas fáciles para los engendros sobrenaturales más débiles.

" **+":** Signo que identifica cuándo un rango ha excedido sus parámetros.

"−" **:** Signo que identifica cuándo un rango ha disminuido sus parámetros.


	3. MOON CELL

**CAPÍTULO 1: MOON CELL**

 **Avisos de lectura:**

"Mm… joven consentido." Diálogos entre mortales e inmortales.

'Eres _muy joven para matar._ 'Pensamientos entre mortales e inmortales.

 **[¡¿Qué has dicho vosotros?!]** Diálogos/pensamientos de entidades selladas.

* * *

Es curioso como la vida sigue, no la existencia, a pesar que el tiempo útil para cada cosa finalmente llega a su fin. La fecha de caducidad está presente en todo lo que pueda haber en el plano físico, terrenal, sensible, como algunos desean llamarlo. La muerte reina indiscutiblemente en ese plano.

Vida y muerte van entrelazadas entre sí, de no ser así, el tiempo de los mortales carecería de sentido.

Con el tiempo yo lo he asociado como una forma de "reciclaje" terrenal: el cuerpo muere para ser abono en la tierra; planetas enteros e incluso las estrellas estallan para más tarde sus residuos viajen por todo el universo hasta ser colisionados algún que otro planeta, donde por suerte, surgirá nueva vida a través del deceso de otra.

Ciclo sin fin, cadena perpetua de la existencia.

¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando eso? Sinceramente no lo sé. Desconozco los detalles de esa incógnita universal, todavía no he logrado trascender a un plano "especial" para saberlo.

Sin embargo, eso no es de mayor importancia. Ya que, al parecer voy a participar por última vez en una guerra por el "Santo Grial", cortesía de la intervención de nuestra querida madre Gaia: la conciencia del planeta, la que vela por la vida y custodia el equilibrio en el orden natural de su propio ecosistema. A diferencia de los "magus" o cualquier ser consciente asociados al mundo de la luna, ella no odia completamente a la raza humana, simplemente los "castiga" como niños malcriados al abusar de su generosidad por permitirnos/permitirle vivir en ella.

Claro está que hubo ocasiones en que los exterminó o trata de exterminarlos, según se ve en otras realidades alternas, cuando ya la raza humana es irremediable a cambiar. De ahí es donde tiempo después Alaya tomó cartas en el asunto, enviando sus esclavos/perros en aras de proteger la especie del cual él/ella/eso representa a su colectivo inconsciente.

El planeta al comienzo fue las de ganar, con las hordas interminables que son sus hijos y ayuda prestada por otros gigantes satelitales que respondieron en su ayuda; lamentablemente Alaya reclutaba lo mejor de lo mejor de la especie humana al frente de la batalla, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que enviaba una copia exacta del original para no perder su "mano de obra". Razón por la cual Gaia fue cayendo en picada a la derrota, sus hijos, sus bebés, con el tiempo fueron extinguiéndose y ser uno con ella, para nunca volver. Así fue como ella, iba perdiendo su fuerza hasta no ser más que un simple susurro rencoroso hacia la población homo sapiens quienes constantemente violan sus recursos no renovables y enfermarla sin cesar.

Todo por el llamado "progreso" en su sociedad humanamente caótica.

… Vaya decadencia en las que están, se encontraran o se encontraban los hombres y mujeres con su deificada tecnología; Aunque, hubo/hay/habrá excepciones tal como se muestra en otras realidades alternas…

Pero, aun así, ese dichoso "avance" no justifica la muerte prematura del planeta.

Mm… el "Santo Grial", ¿puede en verdad considerarse santo?

Son muchas las muertes registradas en la historia humana por conseguirlo; hay diversas variaciones del Santo Grial, cada una con sus propias bendiciones, milagros y hasta los orígenes de su creación, concepción para cada religión o relatos mitológicos/legendarios. Al final, las matanzas realizadas en obtenerlo derivan a los deseos egoístas del hombre.

Tal realidad lamentable, gran parte del contenido de los deseos humanos son para sí mismo. Un porcentaje minúsculo, es la sombra representativa de la noble inocencia infantil humana, pureza en decadencia que permitiría un avance desinteresado en esas almas adultas marchitas. Pero, constantemente los "viejos" dinosaurios son renuentes a considerarlos.

¿Qué esperanza habrá para el hombre apático, si constantemente a diario acepta el infanticidio?

… … … …

… … …

… …

… Las extraño… en verdad las extraño… ojala, puedan perdonarme… porque he cambiado bastante…

… Que puedan perdonarme, ya que he sido infiel… tanto física como espiritualmente... aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongan con el fin de verlas una vez más…

… Por favor… ¡por favor!... ¡POR FAVOR!...

… ¡ACEPTAR MI SÚPLICA!, ¡ESCUCHAR MI LLANTO PARA ESTE HOMBRE ROTO, QUE TANTO LAMENTA HABER JUGADO CON SUS CORAZONES!... ¡AUN SI GUARDAN RENCOR, ME ODIAN CON TODO SU SER, ME MALDICEN, ME TORTURAN…!

… ¡YO!... ¡YO!... **¡YO!**...

… …

…

* * *

 _Hubo un tiempo, un ser humano, un hombre, bastante perezoso y sin ánimos en la vida. El cual optaba en realizar el menor esfuerzo posible en su "agitada" existencia, fácil para la ira y el enojo; soberbio con su propia familia, encerrado en su propio mundo; un joven quejumbroso por los méritos y logros de los demás a quienes envidiaba. Optó por no contribuir nada de valor en una sociedad sin tantos "tratos" igualitarios en la población, queriendo vivir conforme a sus caprichos._

 _Lentamente fue cayendo a la ruina, a su propia autodestrucción, volviéndose un apático desinteresado con su mismísima familia. Él rompió corazones sin mucho reparo, por el simple hecho de ser muy "agotador" viéndose un padre respetable. No, él quería libertad dada en una bandeja de plata._

 _Pasó el tiempo y el tonto macho humano nunca aprendió por las buenas, el valor que se obtiene por el trabajo duro. Una lástima que en el momento nunca creció al ser alzado con bastante afecto amoroso._

 _Vivió mucho tiempo solo, resentido por lo que él creía que la misma vida no dejaba que avanzara, cuando la dura realidad fue su propia culpa en rechazar las innumerables oportunidades que esta le daba. Inclusive, ciertos "seres" existenciales trataron de ayudar. Hasta el final, cuando la muerte vino por su alma, la burbuja en la que siempre lo protegía del mundo se rompió finalmente. Su cuerpo sin vida permaneció olvidado en lo profundo de un bosque no tan normal, para llegar a ser abono fértil en aquel lugar gobernado por la misma naturaleza… O mejor dicho, ¿por la consciencia del planeta?_

* * *

Mientras los gritos rotos de un reencarnado casi sin vida resonaban en una sala sin acabar de una iglesia cristiana del siglo XVIII, lugar de uno de los muchos encuentros dados por la supercomputadora llamada "MOON CELL", escondida en alguna parte del propio satélite lunar del planeta Tierra. Abarcada en un espacio digital para la invocación de los "Servants" o "Espíritus Heroicos" registrados y resguardadas en lo profundo de una completamente funcional "Trono de los héroes digital" que les impedía irse al ciclo akáshico y de las manos de Alaya.

Razón por la cual las actividades del colectivo inconsciente humano eran cercanas a nulo.

No impidió a que la misma humanidad llegará finalmente a su patética culminación, pese los esfuerzos de Gaia en evitar su extinción de forma semi simulada, debido a que nunca existió alguien que los orientara o acabará con amenazas antes de que empezarán a grabarse de mal en peor. Todo porque el Trono de los héroes de ese mundo, no era más que una decoración para el registro histórico humana. MOON CELL es una entidad cibernética pseudo consciente, por lo que, necesita a alguien que sepa dirigirla.

Sus funciones son tan extensas que llegan a equipararse a infinita. Es a la vez un objeto tanto físico como intangible por las proezas comparadas a un milagro si alguien sabe usarlo correctamente. Conectada a la raíz de la existencia de todo mejor que todos los griales de las vastas versiones de la guerra por el [Santo Grial] en mundos alternativos. Al permanecer siempre activo.

Las distintas guerras que han sido protagonizadas en los ambientes digitales en [MOON CELL], fueron en una parte por alcanzar la máquina concededora de deseos y en última instancia acceder el control maestro del propio [MOON CELL].

Curiosamente, todos los [Master] y [Servant] pensaban que ambos casos eran funciones distintas, cuando en realidad ambos eran la misma cosa arraigada en el propio núcleo de [MOON CELL]. Pero, todo aquel llegaba convertirse en el ganador de dichosa guerra por más de saber esa info, nunca lograría hacerse cargo del control maestro.

Hasta ahora.

…

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Disculpan la tardanza en publicar este otro capítulo. Muchas ideas me llegan a la mente hasta hacerme indeciso en seguir la trayectoria, "planeada", rumbo ahora cambiante y me gusta cada vez más.

Para los que estén preguntándose. Si, este fanfiction tiene como protagonista un SI-OC (Self Insert – Original Character) como protagonista. De vez en cuando habrá pasajes de una de sus muchas vidas tenidas para pasar el tiempo cuando quiero pasar/cambiar el ambiente en que los personajes participan. Tratare de no dañar ni extender la trama tanto.

También buscaba cierta inspiración en peleas con más detalles próximamente en [MOON CELL], así como buscar un torneo alternativo para dar por hecho una guerra de lo más sangrienta visto o leído en TYPEMOON, por lo menos, es lo que quiero dar para mis queridos lectores.


	4. La emperatriz, el zorro y extras

**CAPÍTULO 2: La emperatriz, el zorro y extras**

 **Avisos de lectura:**

"Mm… joven consentido." Diálogos entre mortales e inmortales.

'Eres _muy joven para matar._ ' Pensamientos entre mortales e inmortales.

 **[¡¿Qué has dicho vosotros?!]** Diálogos/pensamientos de entidades selladas.

* * *

Hace un tiempo, el planeta Tierra tenía una exuberante vegetación indomable, su fauna y flora, una vez vírgenes, eran la alegría acogedora por las pequeñas criaturas del día y la noche. Tranquilidad refrescante se hallaba en ese efímero momento.

Como siempre, tal tiempo pacifico, perfecto, inmutable. Tenía que cambiar. ¿La causa? Eso, es algo, que todo ser viviente conoce y recuerda dolorosamente.

La tragedia de la madre naturaleza, un amalgama tortuoso producto único de una simple raza considerada una vez, como la más débil de todas en el reino animal, a ser una plaga cancerígena silenciosamente mortal. Después de un tiempo, cuando finalmente empezaron a notarse los efectos secundarios en sus "actividades", fue muy tarde para que el propio planeta fuera capaz de adaptarse a su insaciable necesidad de dominio sobre la tierra a su egocéntrico antojo.

Qué triste y cruel destino para los infantes e inocentes bebés de Gaia, para que tuvieran que crecer prematuramente si en verdad deseaban seguir subsistiendo.

Así fue como comenzó la supervivencia del más fuerte y apto en todo el reino natural, pese a los sentimientos encontrados de cada quien, dio inicio el derrame de sangre por todo el planeta y los primerizos en perder su inocencia fueron los hijos de la madre naturaleza. A los que alguna vez fueron y serán por siempre, sus auténticos hijos.

Pasó el tiempo, la fastidiosa raza homo sapiens gobernó finalmente el planeta, sus dichosos dioses estuvieron a cargo por un tiempo indefinido para ser las causas de los fenómenos naturales en el gigante satelital. Al comienzo fue fructífero para el hombre vivir como quisiera, pedir a sus deidades cualquier capricho suyo y les era dado. Pero, como según se puede encontrar en los muchos relatos de la "Teoría creacionista" religiosa, el pecado fue manifestándose en los corazones de los humanos mortales a tal punto que, los ahora identificados inmortales rompieron cualquier contacto cercano a sus adoradores para más tarde ser los jueces, señores y gobernantes de sus efímeras vidas; el hombre, como un niño mimado al cual le arrebataron su juguete preferido, prefirió despreciar a las presuntas "autoridades" paternas de la peor manera posible. Si, así es, los tontos humanos fueron a donde más les dolía una entidad imperecedera, sus creyentes: la fuente promotora que nutre su mismísima existencia. El resto, es historia grabada en piedra, tablillas, pergaminos, libros, entre otras para su posterior entretenimiento.

Finalizada la [Edad de los dioses], [Era Mitológica], los héroes fueron escaseando hasta ser inexistente.

Otra consecuencia fue la disminución de la magia, precisamente el maná generado por el planeta, eso dio a finalidad dos conclusiones: la primera, la más aceptada por los magos y también la más preocupante, fue en la que Gaia se preparaba para su entrada triunfal y deshacer la humanidad de una vez por todas; la segunda, aunque descartada como una simple mosca, proponía que la consciencia del planeta lentamente moría razón por la cual la concentración del maná en el mundo no lograba volver a generarse.

Tristemente fue la última que terminó siendo correcta, aunque en eso los "magus" influyeron enormemente en su ritmo acelerado para el paciente terminal planetaria pereciera con rapidez. Debido a sus muchos intentos de apropiarse los enormes pozos ricamente de maná concentrado y gobernarse unos a otros.

' _Idiotas…'_ Ese fue el pensamiento de un joven hombre adulto hermoso en sus veinte años, aproximadamente, ojos y pelo plateado metálico terminado en la espalda. Posee un par de cuernos gris oscuro sobresalientes por los lados laterales de su cabeza. Su piel tiene una especie de pigmentación grisácea tirando a oscuro, junto la mayor parte de su cuerpo está recubierto de escamas, sus músculos no tan notorios se ven a simple vista bien trabajados. Por último pero no menos importante, sobresale por su espalda un apéndice semejante a la cola de un dragón sin necesidad de destrozar un taparrabos sencillo para ocultar su condición íntima. _'Tontos… pero era de esperarse. Le tienen miedo a lo que no pueden controlar, mucho más si es algo que no debe morir si aún desean vivir, en verdad, si que estaban entre la espada y la pared...'_ piensa aquel ser masculino con una sonrisa cínica fugaz, amenazando por salir de su cara, que vuelve a decaer en su estado deprimente _'Supongo, que ya no soy digno de estar en su presencia. ¿No es así, mis amadas, mi indulgente emperatriz de la rosa y mi frágil doncella zorro, Nero-chan, Tamamo-chan?'_ Pregunta/lamenta ese hombre alguna vez humano que, con tanta dedicación e insistencia, no ha podido llamar a sus queridas dulcineas. Mientras aún siguen llegando con mayor frecuencia y cada vez más letales esos fastidiosos títeres, autómatas generados por [MOON CELL] para la prefase de invocación de los [Servants] por el [Santo Grial], el dragón humanoide aún conserva la esperanza en sus súplicas sean escuchadas.

Por lo tanto, debe seguir aguantando, aún si aquella posibilidad (¿milagro?) son inferiores al 1%, no son de todo nulo. Todavía puede ocurrir, no, debe ocurrir. Para él, esto no es nada, contado a lo que ha visto y experimentado no es más sino un ejercicio, un bendito ejercicio infernal.

' _Porque mi sufrimiento ha sido eterno...'_ recita en su mente mientras tensa su cuerpo no tan humano, en la siguiente oleada de dichos títeres sin vida, cuyo cronómetro imaginario proclama que el tiempo estipulado dado a cada [Master] en su invocación termino más de lo esperado. _'Encadenado, amordazado y arrastrado por el uroboros de la reencarnación... '_ los autómatas aparecen en conjuntos lluviosos de datos binarios alrededor del presunto [Master], rodeándolo en un círculo geométricamente perfecto en la falsa iglesia victoriana imposibilitando cualquier escape, _'Convertido en mi propio anathema, enfrentándome a juicio perenne de mi Creador... '_ de pronto el resto de esfinges esparcidas por el suelo con signos de lucha en su quebradizo molde, son reanimados nuevamente, levantándose como si un zombi se tratara _'condenado al destierro eterno, expulsado del paraíso idílico...'_ el macho peli plateado expulsa sin advertencia un resplandor de plata recubriendo la totalidad de su cuerpo _'Está triste alma ha aceptado con desgana, que nunca volverá al cálido regazo de su amada madre...'_ cegando el campo completo de tierra sagrada _'Porque así fue tan grande mi pecado.'_ seguido de un temblor lo suficientemente fuerte, para hacer perder el equilibrio a los intentos de [Servants] "Penuria del hijo pródigo." resonando por primera vez, una simple oración, cargada con mucho sentimientos directo de su propia experiencia el ahora armado hasta los dientes, el invocador recubierto de una intimidante armadura dracónica, donde su mano derecha está en posesión de una lanza con agarre firme.

No se dijo nada más. No Había necesidad. Tan solo se escuchó desde ese momento, el choque de metal contra la propagación de cristales rotos por todo el espacio suspendido en una marea digital binaria. No había odio, no existía la rabia, solo las lágrimas simbólicas derramadas en el piso digital por aquel caballero grisáceo mientras perforaba con su lanza una fiera fuerza primitiva cuan salvaje de un animal de épocas pasadas; cuando aún el tiempo de los héroes primigenios, estaba apenas floreciendo.

* * *

Puede que sea un sirviente, un [Servant]. Herramienta, un objeto que fácilmente puede ser reemplazado o desechado como un simple respiro por mi invocador, mi amo, mi [Master].

Pero, yo aún deseo servir con gran orgullo mi honor de caballero, pese a que mis últimos contratistas y hasta mi original señor, no confiaran plenamente mi lealtad o dado el caso para los [Magus], mi forma de hacer honorablemente la lucha contra mis enemigos.

Tristemente, no he llegado encontrar aquel quien en verdad ve lo que mi leyenda presentaba originalmente; tan solo ven a mi persona, un caballero que embauca y roba las doncellas de sus esposos; como está también, el caso en que, manipula por conveniencia propia a su apreciado rey.

Es así como todo el mundo ve al primer guerrero de los caballeros de Fianna: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, hijo de Donn, hijo adoptivo de Aengo Óg. Conocido en poseer un lunar mágica conferido por un hada, el cual hace aleteo en los corazones de las jóvenes doncellas; De ahí fue el detonante de su prematura felicidad y posterior muerte.

"¡Ara, ara~! Nunca pensé que un [ginryuu] fuera material para ser un [Master], ¿no te parece Lancer?" Dice una joven voz femenina con mucho entusiasmo.

Como siempre, el rango de mi suerte (Rank E) no ayuda en la búsqueda de mi deseo exigente acorde a las normas caballerescas.

"¡Ne, Lancer!" vuelve hablar la voz femenina, perteneciente a una bella "adolescente" asiática, proveniente de Japón. Ella tiene unos ojos rojos carmesí algo demoníaco. Su pelo negro largamente exuberante termina casi en sus rodillas. Con una altura aproximada de 152 cm. "Lancer, Lancer, Lancer, Lancer..." Ella, la joven dama, insiste iniciar una conversación conmigo desde que llegamos a juntarnos sin razón aparente, al parecer le falta un poco de sentido común la pelinegra.

Cuando digo que llegamos, es en plural, no solo nosotros dos. También hay otras damas observando, el ahora apodado [ginryuu], mientras perfora con su lanza las enemigos generados por [MOON CELL].

Pero ellas no son cualquier mujer. No, por supuesto que no. Todas ellas son [Servants] de distintas clases.

No tengo idea del porque cada uno de nosotros apareció en este espacio en blanco adimensional. Pero debe ser acerca con lo relacionado de ese peculiar círculo mágico que está debajo de nosotros: mirándolo detalladamente, aprecio el emblema de mi clase Lancer.

Mirando el resto de los demás agentes. Llegue a una conclusión: mi [Master] debe tener algún fetiche de doncellas guerreras japonesas… Algunas dan miedo…

"(Suspira) ¿Qué es Archer?" Preguntó con cansancio al ahora identificada [Servant] Archer, para que no se atreviera volver a dispararle y preguntar después. Enserio, ella no puede ser ayudada.

"¡Mou~!, eres aburrido…" responde Archer sin la mínima preocupación del mundo al volátil aura calmada de Lancer. "¿Crees que ginryuu-san logre de alguna forma convocarnos a todos nosotros?... Por mi estaría bien, al ser la segunda al mando de este ejército improvisado, haré la victoria de nuestro amo no sea una simple ilusión; reconozco cuando veo un potencial diamante en bruto." Comenta la pelinegra con una pasión ardiente que, incluso sus mismos ojos, adquieren un brillo carmesí mucho más demoníaco que el de costumbre. "y… tal vez… él sea quien haga que todo mi ser, vuelva a sentir un dichoso calor olvidado. ¡Fufufu! " Dice y exclama lo último con una mirada hambrienta pura no adulterada.

' _Espero que no. Por si acaso, moriré con una dicha al alejar estas lobas con piel de doncellas de mi nuevo Señor.'_ Piensa con mucha determinación el caballero Diarmuid.

* * *

' _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué sigue insistiendo en llamarme?... ¿qué hice para merecer tal guerrero dispuesto a elegirme sobre otros servidores?… sabiendo que tiene el poder suficiente para convocar un agente de gran alcance... No lo entiendo...'_ esas son las dudas que han estado plagando incansablemente en la mente de esta bella agente rubia. Cuando, antes de disponerse salir retorno al [Trono de los Héroes Digital], al no sentirse seleccionada en las preliminares una vez más, una pesada atmósfera cargada de muchos sentimientos inundó sobre ella.

Nunca en la vida, cuando aún gobernaba como el mejor emperador de roma, en su opinión y algún que otro historiador que fue cautivado por su forma de gobernar en contraste a sus predecesores, le habían devuelto tal felicidad arraigada a cuál profunda desesperación carente de vida. Fuese atribuida a ella, sola y únicamente ella.

No atribuido por su nombre, porque el remitente sentimental sabe de ella; no por su reinado, pese como la historia lo retrata un tirano o la puta de babilonia; no por su cargo, ya que carece de segundas intenciones; simple y humanamente, es hacia su persona: el ser quien se propuso con suma dedicación, amar un pueblo que nunca supo entenderla provocando su fin, la niña vuelto emperador pese sus enemigos eran los más allegados dentro de su círculo íntimo, sus llamados amigos y padre suplente del cual se quitó la vida por temor a ella. La joven artista incomprendida, por fin, es capaz de sentirse completa, apreciada… importante.

Tal Vez no sabe o no le importa. Estar derramando lágrimas agridulces mientras observa con mucho detalle a su maest-… no, él es su igual… él va ser el único quien le permite estar en su lado agradecidamente… él es y será por siempre su apreciado [pretor]. Demostrará porque es tan grandiosa y perfecta. Él, aunque no sea completamente humano, demostrará que es digna de ser suya. No importa si el mismo mundo esté en su contra, permanecerá con lealtad por todos sus buenos y malos momentos. Será su pilar, evitando que decaiga en desgracia, ya que así lo dicta su corazón.

Como también. Ha de resolver. El misterio escondido tan inquietantemente familiar que esconde debajo de su intimidante aura.

* * *

"Baka… " Susurra una melancólica voz femenina del cual denota llantos ahogados en lágrimas "¿cómo?... ¿cómo podría odiar al dueño de mi corazón?..." regaña preguntando a la figura pseudo antropomorfa resaltado en un cierto fiero guerrero grisáceo. Observado insufriblemente en una especie de humo mágico con función similar a la de un televisor en vivo. Mientras aún lucha contra los autómatas a punta de lanza y un escudo improvisado de la ya agrietada marioneta contra sus semejantes; la triste pero bella agente femenina no soporta en mantenerse de una dicha sentimental en conflicto, emergiendo imparablemente en lo profundo de su frágil corazón, con una mirada casi suplicante que no sea un producto de su imaginación al esclavista de su humilde persona. "... No sufres más, tu fiel esposa ya va a tu encuentro goshujin sama" dice con cariño afectuoso al [Master] que será su pareja íntima.

Sin nada más que hacer. La agente desaparece en un destello dorado tan brillante como la luz solar.

* * *

El lugar que antes era una iglesia. Se ha convertido en un campo de batalla. Profanada, afortunadamente, por moldes destrozados de aspectos humanoides: unos eran más cercanos a la apariencia humana, mientras otros eran maniquíes sencillos con miembros que desafían la gravedad. Pocos revestían una armadura completa con símbolos semejantes a unos circuitos hallados en una tarjeta de computadora. Una minoría estaba compuestos de engranajes con variados tamaños y formas.

Espadas viejas, modernas y hasta futuristas. Son vistas enterradas en distintas partes de su peculiar anatomía de sus presumibles portadores. Las armas de fuego, evolución de las herramientas de largo alcance como los arcos, apenas están siendo usadas por los autómatas.

Pero no son muy efectivos con la velocidad de la bestia dragonica.

El ginryuu, un [Master] poco convencional, se rehúsa ser borrado por su aparente falla en la contratación de sus agentes. Prueba de ello radica la falta de temor en asumir los enemigos cibernéticos que, por ende solo [Servants] deberían ser capaces de luchar cómodamente, ha sido capaz de llevarse abajo un buen número de ellos consiguiendo ovas y hasta aprobación por parte de los saber y lancer, por su destreza en el dominio de su única lanza: esta herramienta, además de superar en altura con su propietario, tiene un aspecto con detalles de otras clases de lanzas haciendo difícil esclarecer su procedencia. Su color es gris en gran parte, junto detalles por menores de colores ónix y amatista, dando un pensamiento refrescante de paz interior.

Un arma que, al parecer, tiene en cantidad ilimitada si al romperse otra lo sustituye es alguna indicación.

' _Este intento de cuerpo antropomorfo es débil...'_ se queja mentalmente mientras esquiva un golpe seco cerca de su cara, a continuación agarra el brazo de su atacante torciéndolo para lanzarlo hacia los autómatas con rifles de asalto, haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio mientras clava con rudeza el arrancado brazo doblado por la parte filosa en la cara de un programa con apariencia de un agente clase asesino que emergió por su espalda. _'Al menos ya conozco un poco mis nuevos límites en este mundo digital… una lástima que este bello paisaje se perdió con la introducción de estas molestas plagas. Tal vez, si todo va como lo desea la Madre Gaia, puede que los reprograme en algo más digno de mi tiempo...'_ reflexiona con un gusto preocupante que enviará escalofríos en la columna vertebral de sus posibles víctimas. A su vez que convoca una daga sencilla de aspecto delicado con un color de rojo magma intenso, para acto seguido, ser lanzado y clavado en la frente del ser digital con arma de fuego explotando en un radio perfecto de 3 metros exactamente; llevándose consigo los usuarios de las molestas armas modernas fabricadas en masa en el último siglo que alcanzaron la humanidad antes de su extinción en este presente pos apocalíptico.

Los agentes artificiales cargan con indiferencia a su blanco sin importarles ir destrozando a sus "aliados" todavía aturdidos al efecto de la explosión: siendo pisoteados con dureza y romperse al igual que haría un vidrio siendo aplastado. Los falsos sirvientes, pináculo de la mejor defensa ofrecida y generada por [MOON CELL] son presagios de mal augurio cuando hacen acto de aparición. Por lo general, son llamados para proteger el núcleo de toda esta supercomputadora a quien quiere hacerle daño o erradicar anomalías detectadas en el ciberespacio. Ahora parece que también son usados para resolver los fallos que un automaton normal no puede encargarse. En verdad, hoy es un día bastante peculiar si las muchas sorpresas registradas en esta guerra son tomadas en serio. Esto ya se está pasando de lo normal incluso sin la intervención de un "molesto" viejo de la segunda magia; eso, y sin contar que tiene un hijo como en otras realidades se han visto.

Hasta el momento. Han entrado cuatro clases de agentes: la clase Archer, Saber, Berserker y Assassin; todos ellos tienen figuras antropomorfas, algunos inclusive resaltan tener un género en vez de un aspecto andrógino. Los primeros, como suelen representarse, poseen arcos antiguos sin ningún indicio de desgaste junto una especie de armadura ligera incompleta en contraste con los Saber, otorgándoles agilidad y precisión óptima en apuntar sin un sobrepeso en sus cuerpos que repercuten sus disparos; los segundos, en su mayoría tienen armaduras que cubren todo su cuerpo de distintos diseños dependiendo su estatura y el origen del que proceden, al igual que sus armas, las espadas grandes o pequeñas; los terceros, son tal cual como deberían verse su clase, locura en todo su esplendor, humanos semidesnudos con rasgos de animales salvajes que llevan una furia primitiva sin adulterar; por último, pero la clase más problemática pese a su bajo índice de supervivencia, están los famosos agentes artificiales maestros en el engaño y asesinato. Los más deshonrosos y a la vez muy efectivos en matar sus objetivos con tácticas muy sucias.

' _Esto… ya está a punto… de joderse, ¿verdad?'_ piensa el acorralado maestro. _'Si fueran seres vivientes, no me abstendría en reírme a carcajadas por la emoción que siento en este momento. Una lástima que no sea el caso, se atreverían en atentar con mi vida por cualquier abertura que les pueda dar.'_ los sirvientes artificiales permanecen impasibles en observarlo como si lo estuvieran analizando. Unos caminan con cautela mientras otros se ordenan en alguna clase de formación grupal. Los Berserker, en cambio, son más angustiosos siendo reprimidos imaginariamente en despedazarlo por cada segundo que pasa.

Y, sin advertencia, el guerrero plateado es mandado a volar hacia atrás por la brutal fuerza física de un Berserker en una falta de definición sobrehumana desde su posición original.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **[Ginryuu]:** Dragón Plateado en japonés.

 **[Pretor]:** En Roma eran los que se encargaban de la administración de justicia.

Originalmente deseaba pasar en este capítulo ya todos los servidores del curioso protagonista, pero es mejor dejarlo hasta ahí para que en el siguiente capítulo sea un encuentro más "dinámico" y puedan mostrarse algún combate decente.

Admito que es muy complicado elaborar un ambiente de combate realista y no tan ficticio como otros lo hacen; yo deseo hacer quienes lean mis palabras puedan sentirse como una espectadores semi realistas frente a lo que quiero dar en esta sección.

Ya sé que salió o va salir un nuevo juego de Fate o TYPEMOON relacionado con Fate Extra: Fate Extella. Pero, yo ya inicie y partí con una idea y quiero culminarla a dicho término.

También, pido disculpas por el retraso en la actualización pero mi vida la tengo muy desorganizada y encima tengo la Universidad que quita mucho tiempo para seguir avanzando esta historia.


End file.
